The Land of Lavos
by Sentinel7
Summary: Ever wondered where Lavos came from?
1. The Land of Lavos Ch1

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Trigger or its characters. This is just a fanfic so don't sue me.  
  
The Land of Lavos  
  
Ever wonder where Lavos came from? Well here is a crono fic that continues the adventure and sheds light on the origin of Lavos. BTW: Just like in the game, Crono does not actually talk here, it just says he talks.  
  
Crono woke up to Nadia's Bell ringing in the morning, rubbing his eyes he slowly groped for his clothes, and to his surprise a servant came and helped him dress. He still hasnt gotten used to living in Gaurdia Castle, ever since he and his team destroyed Lavos, King Gaurdia made Crono Knight Captain and invited him to live in the castle. The king also invited Lucca to live in the castle but she couldnt bear to leave her tech toys and declined. After dressing Crono went to go eat breakfast at the great hall. However Marle beat him to it and busted into his room "Hi Crono!!! I made you breakfast!!"  
  
Crono thanked Marle and then told her, as a princess, she shouldnt be serving him, Marle just shrugged her shoulders and left. Crono sighed and started to eat, lately Marle has been following him around more than usual...Oh well, Crono had a busy day and couldnt worry about that anymore. After morning training session of the Knights of the Square Table, he needed to go to Medina Village to clear some wild mystics and other riffraff bothering the populace.  
  
*Somewhere in another planet far far away...*  
  
It lost its physic connection with Lavos over a year ago, at first it did not give it too much thought, but when Lavos never reestablished contact, it could only conclude that Lavos has been terminated. One could not say that the creature felt sadness, a more suitable word would be regret, as Lavos showed much promise in subjugating the little planet of Earth and adding it to the growing armada of slave planets. For a time Lavos actually succeeded in controlling the earth and burrowed deep within its core. But somehow, someone rewrote history and altered time and managed to accomplish the impossible, destroying a Spawn of Doomsday, for that is what Lavos is. The Spawns of Doomsday can be considered parasites, one Spawn will be sent to infest one world, and another Spawn for another world. And when control is established, more Spawns are created and like cancer, they spread. Before maturity, a Spawn is vulnerable, but once they reach adulthood and reach the Lavos stage they are unstoppable. No Spawn of Doomsday in their Lavos stage has ever been defeated, until now. It decided that another invasion must be staged, perhaps two Spawns will succeed where one did not... 


	2. The Land of Lavos Ch2

Crono and his knights traveled to Medina to find out what was the cause of all the trouble, all of the complaints are directed toward the Northern ruins, it seems the spirit of Cyrus is restless again and is bothering the populace. Crono decided to investigate and traveled to the Hero Burial Grounds (Northern Ruins). As he opened the door, a broadsword flashed before his eyes, without thinking Crono countered with the Rainbow with equal speed. To his surprise, his assailant turned out to be Frog! "Sir Crono! Pardon me, I thought that thou were grave robbers come to disturb Cyrus." Crono explained that he is here because Cyrus's spirit is restless. "Yes, I borrowed the Epoch and traveled here for the same reason, he keeps on saying something about the realm of Guardia in great danger, although I don't know what he is talking about. Nothing seems to calm him." Crono considered this and decided to report his findings to the king. Frog decided to come along too.  
  
*Meanwhile at Lucca's house*  
  
Lucca sighed again as her temporal displacement machine sputtered out and died. This machine was supposed to transport objects and communicate through time and space to another receiver at a different place and time. She thought it would come in handy to send stuff or communicate on the vidscreen with Frog or Robo, who were in different times. Hell she would even talk to Magus if he managed to get it to work. However, there seems to be something that keeps on interrupting the signal. Suddenly, the device started going crazy, alarms were going off, saying that a massive temporal surge of immense power is about to hit the device. Lucca quickly shut it off and thought to herself, nothing could possibly produce that much power to make her machine go crazy like that, the readings shot up to twice as much energy that Lavos would give off.(hint hint). She decided to find Crono and ask him what he thought.  
  
*Somewhere in the 12,000 BC*  
  
Magus looked to the oceans and quietly contemplated. He has searched over a year for Schala but he still has not found her. However, Magus knows she is not dead, he can feel her energy but only faintly. Schala seems to be using her magic to mask herself so she can hide from the people of Zeal, as she did have a part in bringing about Lavos, she thought that the people of Zeal would hate her. Magus decided to meditate and try to narrow her position, as he slowly eased himself into a trance, he felt something else. There is something enormously powerful heading toward earth. With a start, Magus woke up. "This is not good", Magus thought to himself. "I better tell Crono of this".  
  
*Guardia Castle, 1000 AD*  
  
When Crono arrived at the castle, he was surprised to find all his friends there as well, they all babbled about something terrible heading toward Earth. Even Magus seemed a bit worried about this new discovery. As he paced back and forth to ponder its meaning, the castle guards kept a watchful eye, even though Magus is considered an ally, most people still distrust him. Even Robo and Ayla were in attendance, Robo reported that he detected a massive source of energy coming toward Earth and Ayla told how her village elders began to have disturbing visions of Armageddon. Crono reported his findings to King Guardia and settled back to wait for his opinion. "This is a matter of grave importance, I think it would be best for you to talk to Gasper, the Guru of Time".  
  
*The End of Time*  
  
Gasper woke up to find all seven people that helped defeat Lavos staring at him. Without wasting time he said: "So, you're here about that powerful thing coming at Earth eh? Well its actually TWO powerful things, two Lavoses." An uproar ensued, everyone knew that defeating the first Lavos was hard enough, two may be impossible. Gasper continued: "Now now, before you get riled up, I have a plan to defeat all Lavoses once and for all, but first, you should know the story behind this."  
  
Lavos was not a unique creature to this universe, no, Lavos was one of the many Spawns of Doomsday. What are the Spawns of Doomsday you ask? Well they can be considered a disease, a disease that infests and enslaves entire worlds. They first came from the hellish world called Judgment, it was a world that constantly spewed fire from its molten bowels. Rains of acid and molten rock would constantly barrage the tortured landscape. It was here that the queen of doomsday was formed; she has no name, known only known as Empress Ragnarok. Ragnarok slowly managed to spawn several versions of herself and raised them. She taught them how to destroy, taking many examples from their homeworld of Judgment. As Molten Rock constantly rained from the sky, she adopted that move and renamed it "Destruction Rains from the Heavens" and taught it to her children. As the spawns grew and matured, they reached the stage of Lavos. Empress Ragnarok then dubbed them the Spawns of Doomsday and sent them to other worlds. They were unstoppable. Once a Lavos manages to take over a world, they will then create more spawns of themselves and nurture them with the resources of the conquered world until they reach the Lavos stage and infest other planets, and the deadly cycle continues. The Spawns of Doomsday have already enslaved hundreds of worlds and made them pay tribute to Judgment and raise the smaller Lavoses. Our world was next in line, but you have managed to accomplish what billions of other have not, you Crono, and your team have managed to defeat a Doomsday Spawn in its Lavos Stage in open combat. Of course this victory is not without a cost, the Empress is now angry and sent TWO Lavoses to invade again, which is unprecedented. However, destroying these two Lavoses will not solve your problem, you must go after the queen, Empress Ragnarok. But unimaginable is her power, you will need help. 


	3. The Land of Lavos Ch3

After Gasper's long story, a solemn silence set over the team. Gasper breaks the silence once again.  
  
"I have good news and bad news, the good news is that if you defeat the Empress, all the Spawns of Doomsday, Lavos stage or not will slowly decay and die, including the two heading for Earth, convenient eh? However the bad news is that, well, the Empress is almost unbeatable. You will need the help of the Master of War himself, Spekkio. Well that is all the help I can give you, best of luck", and with that, Gasper went back to sleep.  
  
The team slowly stepped through the door into Spekkio's room and saw...  
  
A red nu!!  
  
"What are you looking at?? So, your going to take on the Empress eh? Well you need all the help you can get, we will start off by fortifying your magic."  
  
And with that, Spekkio slowly mumbled to himself. Magus watched this with much interest. Suddenly he remarked "He is initiating the legendary Ritual of the Mage, I have only heard of this, never did I think it would be performed. It is said that if properly done, you can almost double your magic power!!" The rest of the team looked on with amazement. Robo sensors suddenly started beeping "Warning, massive energy buildup detected, it is beyond the range of my sensors". No sooner did he finish that statement when the three blinding rays of light slammed into Crono, Magus, and Lucca. "As you three are the strongest magic users, I have fortified your magic", said Spekkio. "Now you can cast the arcane spells of Luminare 2, Darkmatter 2, and Flare 2." The rest of team looked on with wonder, Luminare, Darkmatter and Flare attacks were already impressive, what kind of power would these new spells hold? "I believe Crono already has some experience with Luminare 2", continued Spekkio. "When you faced Lavos in the kingdom of Zeal, it almost killed your entire team. You wanted to save your team so you decided to use your last reserves of magic to stun Lavos and let the rest of your team escape. Little did you know that the spell you casted was Luminare 2, however your body could not contain its power so it killed you in the process. But don't worry, I fortified your body as well so you can cast it now". Crono said thanks but still sounded skeptical. Spekkio then launched into a long explanation of the magic he gave the team.  
  
"Now that you are imbued with more powerful magic, you should know how to use it. These spells are powerful by themselves but when used together as a triple tech, you will cast the spell Eternal Magic. This is magic before the beginning of time and will probably outlast the End of Time as well. But there is another spell more powerful. Eternal Magic uses the elements of Fire, Lightning and Shadow, if you add in the water spells of Ice 2 and Water 2, you will cast the spell Seals of Armageddon. This spell has power beyond imagination, it should come in handy in the final battle. One last thing, Crono, you are given another special power. As someone who is resurrected using the time egg, you have an innate control over time itself. Now fortified with new magic, you are able to cast the spell Time Freeze. This is the most ancient spell in all of the cosmos and arguably the most powerful. It was cast only once before, and that was when your friends used to Time Egg to retrieve you from the Void. But I warn you, this spell will drain all 99 mp points and as I have never seen a Time Freeze before, I cannot guarantee its effectiveness." 


	4. The Land of Lavos Ch4

Once again the team quietly pondered the enormous task now set before them. Magus steps forward and said, "we thank you for your help Spekkio, but we could use your help personally as well." "Who said I wasn't going with you!" cried Spekkio. "The upcoming battle will effect the course of the entire cosmos, and I need to show this Empress not to mess with the Master of War!" With that, Spekkio started gathering his things in preparation. "Here, you'll need these too," said Spekkio as he handed 20 megaelixers to Crono. "You will be using those quite a bit." After Spekkio gathered up some weird materials he then continues, "Ok, I'm going to send you guys in first with a portal spell to Judgment, their homeworld. You should land somewhere in the outskirts of the Empress's palace, or lair or whatever she calls the place she lives in. Make your way to the palace and find a way in, I will be joining you shortly. Ready?" The team gave a determined nod and hefted their weapons. "All right! Here we go! Sortu crioles ispo magico!!" A portal like none other started to materialize from the floor. Most portals are blue but this one was blood red; it began to suck in the air and pulled everyone in.  
  
*Somewhere on the planet Judgment*  
  
Everyone landed with a thud on a hellish landscape. However, Ayla with her usual catlike grace managed to land on her feet and immediately eased into a fighting stance, looking around for enemies. "I detect no injuries among us," said Robo. "Everyone seems allright." The team looked around at the nightmare of a planet surrounding them. Nothing green could be seen as far as the eye can see. The skies, earth and rocks all had a reddish color to it. Fiery meteors could be seen falling from the sky and barraging the landscape in the distance and acid rain constantly chiseled away at the barren rock walls. "What a forsaken place this is," said Magus. Frog added, "It seems as if this place doth constantly burn with agony." Suddenly, the ground beneath them burrowed up. "Crono, enemy come!" cried Ayla. Out of the ground emerged a dark warrior clad in heavy armor and sporting a huge shield and an enormous battleaxe. "We are the Chaos Warriors, soldiers of Ragnarok!" said the warrior. "You have just sent yourselves to your doom!" With that he brought his axe down on Crono. Frog leapt to the defense and parried the blow with his sword.  
  
"Thine axe shall not hurt anyone! Mark, dark warrior, this is the Masamune and you shall feel its sting!" said Frog.  
  
No sooner did Frog finish his words did Crono draw out the Rainbow sword. It rang out of the scabbard and shined in anticipation for battle. Moving as one, Crono and Frog charged at the Chaos Warrior.  
  
"X-Strike!!!"  
  
Two blows came down simultaneously on the Chaos Warriors shield, driving him a few steps back. The Chaos Warrior took a quick analysis of the situation, his enemies seemed tougher than they look and there were seven of them against him. Deciding to call for backup, the warrior pounded his axe on the ground and yelled in some dark tongue. Within moments, three more burrows appeared and three more Chaos Warriors burst out of the ground. Ayla leapt into action and critical striked one of the warriors with her Bronze Fists for 9999 damage. It gave one last cry for revenge and smoked out of existence. The remaining three, seeing what happened to their comrade, quickly started to cast a spell.  
  
"Delta Force!!"  
  
The forces of Lightning, Fire and Water hit the team and injured them. But as everyone was level 99, it did not do much damage. Magus responded to the attack with a dark bomb and injured two of the warriors. Lucca got in the action as well and casted her spell."  
  
"Fire 2!!"  
  
But to everyone's surprise, the spell only seemed to strengthen the enemy. "You fool!" cried Magus. "They have lived in a planet surrounded by fire for so long that they absorb fire magic!" The Chaos Warriors laughed evilly and continued their assault, this time targeting Marle with Slash x3. Crono got very angry with the warriors and wanted to end this fight quickly.  
  
"Falcon Hit!!"  
  
Crono smashed into all three warriors at once as Ayla hurled him at the Chaos Warriors. "Its time to finish this," said Magus. "Lucca, Robo, lets do it."  
  
"Triple X Bomb!!" (Yes I made up a new tech)  
  
As Magus casted Dark Bomb, Lucca throw a Mega Bomb at Robo just as Robo started his Area Bomb attack. The attack looked similar to Double V Bomb but the Dark Bomb turned it into a black flame instead of a red one and caused shadow damage to all three warriors. This attack proved too much for the Chaos Warriors and they faded out of existence. "That fight took longer than I though," said Frog. "Strong are the enemies of Judgment." Marle recovering from the Slash x3 saw something in the distance. "Look at that big rock formation, I think that might be the lair or palace or something." The rest of team looked at where Marle was pointing and it did indeed look like a lair. Crono as team leader, decided that must be where Empress Ragnarok is and began to march toward the rock formation. 


	5. The Land of Lavos Ch5

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I had finals and crap.  
  
As the team slowly marched across the barren landscape, they dispatched any Chaos Warriors that happened to cross their path, which was not many. Crono was puzzled by the lack of guards in relation to their proximity to the entrance of the Lair. "The Empress probably thinks that no one would be foolhardy or stupid enough to even think about coming to Judgment," said Magus. "So I guess she didn't bother to keep any guards." Crono nodded in agreement and looked at the Lair in contemplation. "My sensors are detecting an enormous concentration of power within that rock formation," said Robo. "The Empress must be inside, however there is some sort of anomaly outside the entrance." Before Robo managed to finish his sentence, an enormously armored warrior erupted from the sands. The monstrosity looked similar to a Chaos Warrior but its armor was blacker than night and its eyes glowed red through its dark helm.  
  
"I am the Sentinel of Doom!!," cried the sentinel. "Guardian of the Empress Ragnarok's Lair."  
  
"I guess I was wrong about the no guards theory," said Magus. "Oh well, he will go down the same way, Darkmatter!"  
  
Suddenly the entire landscape seemed to turn gloomier as darkness enveloped the Sentinel. A huge triangle of shadow that seemed to absorb all light around it slammed square onto the Sentinel's breastplate, driving him a few steps back. Recovering from the attack, the Sentinel countered with a thundering battleaxe smash into Magus.but Magus was no longer there, seeing the attack, Magus quickly floated away and dodged the blow.  
  
"Double V Bomb!"  
  
Robo and Lucca commenced their attack and a mini nuclear explosion expanded toward the Sentinel of Doom. However, he quickly saw the attack and managed to bring about his shield and blocked the brunt of the attack. Seeing the Sentinel busy for a moment, the rest of the team leaped into action and combined their attack.  
  
"Spire!"  
  
With a tremendous leap, Frog jumped to the Sentinels helmet and drove the Masamune into the plate while Crono charged the sword with a lightning attack. Adding insult to injury, Ayla triple kicked the spot where the Masamune hit and dazed the Sentinel for a moment, just long enough for huge chunk of ice to smack him in the face from Marle's Ice 2 attack. After the barrage of assaults, the Sentinel simply laughed began swinging his axe around. "Enemy very strong," cried Ayla. "Must slowly wear him down." The rest of the team nodded in agreement and resumed their attacks, staggering the attacks in a way so that when the Sentinel is busy with one person, the rest of the team attacks.  
  
"Lightning Storm" (Another tech I made up)  
  
As Crono and Magus both casted Lightning 2, Ayla used her Tailspin attack to create a buffeting storm of lightning surrounding the Sentinel. Lightning stuck it left and right and scorched a good part of his armor.  
  
"Luminare!!!"  
  
An enormous ball of lightning slammed into the Sentinel's breastplate, already stunned from the lightning attack, the luminare attack nearly knocked him over. Crono looked around in surprise, he didn't cast that spell. "Hey kids!!! Your not going to hog all the fun are ya?" The team looked in amazement as a Red Nu came waddling across the landscape. "Spekkio!!" cried Marle. "You made it!!"  
  
"Sorry I'm late, traffic was horrible," said Spekkio as he casted a Flare attack. "But hey, better late than never."  
  
The Sentinel quickly assessed the situation. He was already beginning to be slowly worn down by the other seven peoples attacks. Now the Master of War himself is here, the odds are definitely not in his favor. He decided to use his last reserves of magic to try and finish this battle quickly.  
  
"So, you have reinforcements now," said the Sentinel. "I was toying with you people before but now I will show you my true power. Dreamless attack!!"  
  
A translucent prism began to form between the Sentinel's hands and slowly grew in size. The team watched in horror, they experienced a Dreamless attack before when they were fighting Lavos and barely survived. As the prism grew in size a ball of energy began to glow with increasing brightness inside. Suddenly the entire prism shattered and a tidal wave of raw energy barreled its way toward the team. Spekkio quickly casted a magic barrier around the team to provide partial protection. However, the force of the attack shattered the barrier and engulfed the entire team. After the dust settled, all the men were panting heavily on the ground. The woman all wore Prism dresses and were protected from the brunt of the attack, but they seemed to be weak as well. Spekkio quickly went into action. "Hey, I came prepared for this situation, heres a megaelixer!"  
  
Spekkio conjured up a sparking tablet and throw it up in the air, it cracked in two and a healing mist descending over the team. Revitalized once more, Crono with renewed determination had enough of this battle.  
  
"Luminare 2!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Crono's eyes suddenly went ablaze with white fire and both his hands glowed with ever increasing brightness. Out from the sky of Judgment, a massive pillar of lightning descended upon the Sentinel. The pillar glowed with greater brightness until its light was too bright to look at. Not wanting to be left out of the action, Lucca decided to show her power as well.  
  
"Flare 2!!"  
  
Lucca's eyes went ablaze as well but this time with red fire. Her hands began to glow red as well. After casting the spell, the already tortured earth of Judgment cracked open and a virtual inferno of flames erupted from the ground engulfing the Sentinel. Its armor and shield began to melt from the intense heat. Keeping up the pressure, Magus also pressed his attack.  
  
"Darkmatter 2!!"  
  
Like Crono and Lucca, Magus eyes turned as black as coal and dark energy glowed around his hand. Whereas Crono's attack was almost too bright to look at, Magus's attack darkened the battlefield to the point where closing your eyes would allow you to see less blackness. Tendrils of black magic shot at the Sentinel and quickly encircled him, drowning him in shadow. Once all three attacks have been casted, they combined and formed the attack Eternal Magic. As both Fire and Light and Shadow combined, they completely disintegrated the Sentinel's armor and went off in a blinding explosion. All that is left is a big crater.  
  
"Splendid!!, you guys did great!!" Said Spekkio. "I knew you guys could handle this kind of power. Well let's rest up and go after the Empress eh?"  
  
Nodding in determination, the team prepared themselves for the greatest battle they had ever known. 


	6. final chapter

Okay here is the final chapter  
  
As Crono stepped into the massive entrance to the lair, he immediately felt weak all over, despair and gloom seemed to set upon the whole team. Crono's mind began to have sudden doubts about victory. "Hold on guys, this is just one of the Empress's tricks," said Spekkio. With that he cast some sort of spell that put up walls of armor around every ones mind. Crono slowly began to think clearer and the gloom and despair passed. "Strong is the Empress to be able to manipulate our minds," said Frog. "This place doth be worse than Magus's palace." Magus glared at Frog but said nothing, knowing all too well the truth behind Frog's words. "Ok kids, cant dawdle now," said Spekkio. "We gotta get a moooove on." As the team progressed through the Lair, it began to become darker and darker. Crono might have been imagining things but he thought that the darkness seemed to reach out and try to grab him. Spekkio finally resorted to casting a lighting spell in order to illuminate their way through the Lair. But the light seemed to be struggling against the impenetrable darkness, acting as a small frail oasis in the midst of evil. At last, after what seemed like an eternity of walking, the team came across a massive double door, it was closed. The door had ornate carvings on it and undecipherable runes that seemed to tell a story. Robo peered closer at the drawings and suddenly reeled back in shock. Regaining his composure he stated, "Although I cannot decipher the runes, I am able to glean some meaning from these pictures engraved here." Lucca stepped in and asked "well spit it out, what did you find."  
  
Robo: It seems to me that the carvings on this door depict the plans of the Spawns of Doomsday. As we know from our previous encounter with the Lavos on Earth, it manipulated the planets evolution to serve its own design.  
  
Magus: Yes. but what does that tell us?  
  
Robo: The engravings here seem to say that once a Doomsday Spawn in its Lavos stage infects a planet it not only uses the planets resources to create more spawns but also to create an army.  
  
Marle: What!! How!!. When we went into the future, the entire Earth was barren, how can they create an army from that!!  
  
Robo: Don't you remember, there were factories in the future, factories that produced machines and robots with the Mother Brain in charge of production. Production of a robotic army.  
  
Frog: Why would they need an army? One Spawn could take out a world by itself.  
  
Robo: Yes, but they not only want to control this galaxy, they plan to infest this galaxy and move on to the next.  
  
All (except for Robo): What!! Robo: You see, Lavos uses the life of a planet to create more spawns, and then it uses whatever is left to create a robotic army. The range of a Spawn is limited, it cannot travel outside this galaxy. What the Empress hopes to accomplish is to use the robotic army to make huge ships to transport more Doomsday Spawns to another galaxy, in effect she plans to infest the entire universe!  
  
After taking all this in, the team was shock beyond belief. "We no let them," cried Ayla. "Right Crono? Lets go fight Ragnarok now!" Hardly had the words left her mouth when the double doors were blasted open by Ragnarok herself. Waves of flame leapt of the chamber and engulfed the team in a Shadow Doom Blaze attack. Spekkio hurriedly casted a magical barrier that managed to deflect the brunt of the attack. Crono yelled at everyone to hurry up and get in the chamber. As the team stepped in, what they saw struck a familiar dagger of fear in their hearts. Empress Ragnarok looked like a Lavos core (the first lavos core, not the one with the two bits on the side) but at a much larger scale, each Doomsday Spawn was essentially a carbon copy of Ragnarok. To make matters worse, two normal sized Lavos Cores were at both sides of her. Crono quickly barked out orders, him, Magus and Frog will take on Ragnarok while Marle and Alya will fight the left core and Robo and Lucca will take on the right one. Spekkio was helping wherever he is needed the most. Crono drew out the Rainbow sword and critical hit Ragnarok followed up by a critical hit from Frog's Masamune. But the two legendary swords hardly even scratched the Empress. Meanwhile, Marle and Ayla were not holding up too well against their Lavos Core, the team fought their first Lavos with three people and barely won, two would be suicide. Robo and Lucca seemed to be faring better with their powerful Double V Bomb attack casted over and over. Yelling encouragement, Crono casted Luminare at Ragnarok and continued his attack. The Empress saw that these seven attackers are quite powerful but do not really pose a threat, she was more worried about the Master of War and concentrated her attacks on Spekkio.  
  
"Dreamless X3!!"  
  
Three prisms of power began to form in front of Ragnarok and each of the Lavos cores, the energy within grew increasingly brighter until is shattered the prism and all three attacks barreled toward Spekkio. Caught off guard, Spekkio was slammed with enormous amounts of magic energy. Crono rushed to his side and gave Spekkio an hypertonic. "We cant fight like this Crono," said a somewhat shaky Spekkio. "We need to concentrate our attacks on the Lavos Cores first and then attack Ragnarok." Crono nodded in agreement and relayed that to the rest of the team. Crono decided to start on the already weakened Lavos Core that Lucca and Robo were fighting. Yelling in unison, the entire team poured their attacks at the right Lavos Core. Crono: Luminare!! Spekkio: Luminare!! Marle: Ice 2!! (too bad Marle) Frog: Water 2!! (() Magus: Darkmatter!! Robo: Shock module activating Lucca: Flare!! Ayla: Triple Kick!!  
  
Wave after wave of magic (and Ayla's physical attack) slammed into the Lavos core and completely overwhelmed the Lavos core, disintegrating it from existence. The Empress sees that the situation has just become less favorable and ordered the left core to cast Grand Stone. Ignoring the pain, the team began to work on the left core.  
  
"Eternal Magic!!"  
  
As Crono, Lucca and Magus combined their most powerful attacks together. A searing blast of magic ripped through the left core and destroyed that as well. Seeing that the tide of the battle is turning, the Empress decides to show her true power and casted the most powerful Destruction Rains from the Heavens ever known to exist. Boulders and Meteors the size of houses plummeted from the sky and battered the entire team. Keeping up the pressure, Ragnarok casted Dreamless again, but this time the prism of power grew to a mind-boggling size. Crono knew that no one would be able to survive the Empress's insanely powerful Dreamless attack, acting quickly he casted his most powerful spell as well.  
  
"Luminare 2!!"  
  
Just as the massive prism shattered and its magical energy was let loose, a blast of lightning shot out from Crono's hands (Think Dragonball Z and the Kami-hami-ah attack, ever notice how Crono's hair looks like a Saiyen's hair?) and began to contend with the Empress's attack. Two immensely powerful magic attacks began to struggle back and forth and trying to overpower the other. However, Crono was no match for Ragnarok alone and his attack faltered before the Dreamless onslaught. But the contest did give Spekkio enough time to cast a magical barrier around everyone. Plowing through the Luminare 2 attack and shattering the magic barrier, the Dreamless attack has already lost much of its power and did not deliver a mortal blow. Seeing that the situation is not looking good, Spekkio cracked open another one of his precious mega-elixers and revitalized everyone. "The Empress is far too strong kids," yelled Spekkio. "You guys stand back while I weaken her." A little confused, the team backed away while Spekkio casted his spell.  
  
"Hallanation!!" (The one-hp move)  
  
A blue aura expanded from Spekkio and washed over the Empress. Normally Hallanation reduces all enemies hp to one but Empress Ragnarok was so strong that the attack only weakened her. The Empress suddenly started to panic, it had never faced an opponent so strong before. However, the Hallanation attack drained the rest of Spekkio's mp and he looked a little weak from the effort of casting the spell. "Quickly kids," yelled Spekkio. "Cast the Seals of Armageddon attack and finish her off!!". Nodding in determination, Crono, Magus and Lucca began their level 2 ultimate attacks while Frog and Marle began to concentrate on Water 2 and Ice 2. But just as the spell is beginning to take form, the Empress managed to cast Grand Stone and wounded everyone, stopping the spell. Crono realized with a start that the Seals of Armageddon spell takes too long to cast and it gives the Empress enough time to counterattack. Thinking quickly, he yelled out orders in the hopes to stun the Empress long enough in order to cast the spell.  
  
"Triple X Bomb!!"  
  
As Lucca, Magus, and Robo, began to cast mega bomb, dark bomb, and area bomb, all three attacks combined and basically bombed the crap out of the Empress.to no effect. The Empress's outer shell proved to be too strong for the attack. Robo with a sudden flash of insight called out, "Mistress Ayla, could you perhaps Triple Kick the three bombs inside the shell?" Ayla said she would try and the group began the Triple X Bomb attack once more. As Ayla pumped herself up for a Triple Kick attack, the Empress realized what they were planning and smacked Ayla out of the way before she can kick the bombs within her shell. Both times the attacks to stun the Empress have failed and things were beginning to look hopeless. Even Spekkio could not think of anything to help the team. Feeling very frustrated, Crono yelled out in anger at the Empress and cursed at her. And with a sudden remembrance, he realized that he still has not used his special power. Clasping his hands together, he cried out.  
  
"Time Freeze!!"  
  
As someone resurrected from the Time Egg, Crono had an innate control over time itself. A gentle blue aura began dancing around Crono, but nothing else seemed to happen.the rest of the team suddenly despaired and thought the spell didn't work, but Lucca looked at her watch and with a start realized it is moving slower. The aura around Crono began to dance slower as well and came to a stop. With a sudden blast of energy, the blue aura shot out from Crono and covered the entire place with a blue haze and Time stood still. Greatly weakened from the spell, Crono now has virtually no mp left. Lucca quickly gave Crono an elixer to recover his mp and said, "quickly Crono, we need to cast the Armageddon spell now!!".  
  
Picking himself up, Crono began his spell. Seeing that Crono was allright, Magus, Lucca, Frog and Marle started their spells up. Chanting in unison, the ultimate attacks of Crono, Magus and Lucca shot out from their bodies and fused together. But instead of creating the Eternal Magic attack, the fusion of magic split apart into seven seals surrounding the Empress. Meanwhile, Marle and Frog's water attacks combined into seven huge dagger- like icicles and started revolving around Marle and Frog. A split second later, the first icicle shot out and shattered the first seal, delivering 9999 damage to the Empress. By this time the Time Freeze has worn off and the Empress howled in anger. It tried to smack the seals away but they were held firmly in place by some unseen force, it then tried to slither away from the seals but they locked together and held Ragnarok firmly in place. Next the second icicle shot out and broke the second seal, delivering 9999 damage again. Crying out in desperation, the Empress began to lash out at the seals again and again, but only succeeded in hurting herself. The third seal is broken. The Empress then began to plead with the team, filling their minds with visions of riches and power. The team was unmoved. The fourth seal is broken. The Empress began to curse the team and yelled many profanities at them. The fifth seal is broken. Deciding not to waste her time with the team, the Empress started casted every spell known to her, but the magical attacks were simply dispersed by the remaining seals. The sixth seal is broken. Now very weak, the Empress cried out and swore she will have revenge. The seventh and last seal was broken. The spell has dealed close to 70000 damage to Empress Ragnarok but it is only beginning, after all seven seals were broken, the seven magical forces from the seals combined and filled the entire chamber with blinding light. The team shielded their eyes and hoped for the best. After everyone regained their sight, they saw that the Empress was gone, completely obliterated by the spell, they have won.  
  
Aftermath.  
  
Soon after the Empress was defeated, the rest of the Lavos followed suit, as they could not live without their queen. The rest of the universe heard about the teams amazing feat and praised them. Then Crono was crowned emperor of the universe and had unlimited power. The end. 


End file.
